


They Stand Alone Together

by spaceleviathan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceleviathan/pseuds/spaceleviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll ask of the berserks, You tasters of blood, Those intrepid heroes.</p><p>Blood-lust and adrenaline fuelled, the brothers meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Stand Alone Together

They were left standing alone, panting for breath, hearts wild in their chests, as they stood alone amidst the dead.

Thor dropped his hammer to the dirt whilst Loki’s knife disappeared out of sight, the blond god leaning over himself, propping up his hands on his knees.

Loki spun in a circle, eyes sharp for anyone still breathing, before turning back to his brother, slowly nodding, his smile triumphant as it etched up the side of his cheeks.

Thor stood tall again, recognised the mania in his brother’s eyes, feeling the same insanity; the berserker in him still itching for a fight, and who better than with the strongest man he knew? Loki locked eyes with Thor as Thor curled his hand around his brother’s jaw, backing him into the ruined wall with a thud.

Loki was still grinning, laughing with a wisp of air, swallowed as they clashed, mouths ripping with the sharp edge of teeth. There was the blood they needed, pooling between them, feeding their rage, their lust, their frenzy.

The thought had gone from both heads as Thor towered over the smaller man, covering him, surrounding him, licking the red from his lips, groaning as Loki panted, shifting and moving them closer together, thin hands tangled in blond hair as Thor tightened his grip on the skinny hips beneath his palm.

Loki was thrashing under him, and Thor only pushed, egged on by the grin his brother was feeding him, his laughter thin and heady, drugging the God of Thunder with the air between them, the breaths shared. He inched his way for a slip of skin, a touch of warmth, a way of bringing them closer.

Awareness flooded back only for a moment when Loki pushed against him with a snarl, biting down on Thor’s bottom lip and twisting his foot around his brother’s ankle, unbalancing the larger god, twisting them around, switching their positions.

“Isn’t that what your woman is for?” The God of Mischief hissed into his brother’s mouth, and then they were chest to chest again, drowning in each other’s touch. Thor surrendered to his brother’s tight grip, the warning in Loki’s nails against his scalp, his neck, his arms. The tugging of his hair as Loki manipulated himself into a higher position, pulling back Thor’s head and plundering his mouth with his own, desperate and messy.

 _Mania_ was too kind a word for the familiar gleam that battle brought into his brother’s eyes; madness, brought to the forefront of Loki’s masks with the blood spilt over the battleground. The heavy scent of death and the rush of adrenaline, theirs the only two lives intact despite the odds, only made their grip more forceful.

Noises broke them apart, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three calling out for Thor over the piles of body, and Loki stepped back, startled, like a gunshot.

And then he was gone, and Thor was alone, shaking his head, calling for his hammer, and absently wiping at his mouth, coming away with a mix of his and his brother’s blood across his skin. The other for Asgardians rounded the corner, grinning broadly when they spotted him against the ruin walls.

“We thought you’d been killed! We believed that surely so great a number was too much, even for the Mighty Thor!” Fandral laughed, twirling his sword and clapping him on the shoulder. Loki had raked his nails down there too, and Thor jolted, electricity coursing through him as his friend’s touch reminded him of another’s.

“Are you alright?” Hogun wondered, and Thor smiled to all of them, surprised when it came out strong. In fact, as he stood straight and looked around him, he felt refreshed, alive, on fire. As if he _could_ have taken on such a horde even without his brother’s impromptu, _secret_ , appearance.

“I’m fine,” he assured them, and they didn’t think to doubt him when his bloody smile was so bright, and the air was static with his power. His heart pounded in his chest, blood rushed through his ears, and he knew would never need stand alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eep. Dunno what came over me.  
> It's a bit ambiguous, but the time-line can be wherever you want it to be.


End file.
